


【Riddle×Harry】醋意

by nanami_kanami



Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanami_kanami/pseuds/nanami_kanami
Summary: ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER※短篇完結
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: 【Riddle×Harry】 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911682
Kudos: 2





	【Riddle×Harry】醋意

**Author's Note:**

> ※CP：TOM．RIDDLE×HARRY．POTTER  
> ※短篇完結

每個星期六早上哈利總習慣披上隱形斗篷來到瑞斗的住屋處跟他一起渡過愉快的週末假期。  
  
某一個一如往常的星期六早晨，哈利披著隱形斗篷躡手躡腳的走到瑞斗的身後想嚇嚇他，成功走近他之後卻發現那個男人不知道在忙著什麼，雖然想嚇他但是對於瑞斗居然忙到沒發現到他的存在哈利挑了挑眉感到有些不高興。他拉下斗篷從瑞斗的身後探出頭來，「…你在忙些什麼？」  
  
瑞斗聞言轉過頭但是仍然沒有停下手邊的動作，「哈利，你來了？我正在做一種特殊的魔藥，你等一下，就快完成了。」

「魔藥？什麼樣的魔藥？給誰的？」

「我打算寄給鄧不利多，這次一定會讓那個奸詐狡猾的老頭嚐到苦頭！」

「……我要回去了。」

「嗯？哈利？」瑞斗不明所以地撇過頭，看到那個男孩真的轉身往回走的樣子讓他不得不拋下尚未完成的魔藥追上去拉住他，「等等，為什麼突然就說要回去？」

「…沒什麼，我突然想回去打魁地奇了，不行嗎？」哈利頭也不回地冷聲說著。

「我不能接受魁地奇會比我更重要，並且你想打魁地奇的話隨時都——」

「那鄧不利多有比我更重要嗎？！」在他的大腦反應過來之前他的嘴巴已經忍耐不住脫口而出，看到瑞斗狀似驚訝的睜大眼睛，他才明白自己又不小心因為太衝動而出賣了他自己。哈利有些惱羞成怒的想掙脫出被瑞斗拉住的右手腕，無奈那個男人抓的死緊根本不讓他有機會逃脫，「放開我！」

「你的意思是，你在吃鄧不利多的醋？」瑞斗輕笑了一聲，「告訴我，哈利，不然我就一直緊緊抓住你的手不放，你知道我相當樂意這麼做。」

「…誰會吃你這個混帳的醋？！」哈利的聲音就像為了要掩蓋什麼似的拉高好幾度，「少自戀了，快放手！」

瑞斗一個使力將哈利拉進他的懷裡，他低下頭附在他的耳邊用蠱惑的嗓音輕聲說：「親愛的哈利，告訴我實話吧。」

「我是…」哈利輕皺著眉想閃避那個男人在他耳邊緩緩吐出的一字一語，他明明知道自己從來就抵抗不了他用那把充滿魅力的嗓音在他的耳畔說話，卻老是用這招好讓自己心軟。哈利有些羞憤的開始大聲怒吼：「對啦我就是在吃醋！我們明明只有週末的時候才能見面，我來了你卻連正眼都不肯看我一下！我以為週末的時間裡只會有我們兩個人，可是你還想著鄧不利多！！——我知道這不是你的錯，是我自己的問題，是我心胸太狹窄又愛嫉妒別人，居然為了這麼點小事就眼紅到不能自己！可是我又無法好好的隱藏起傷心的情緒繼續留在這邊跟你說話，所以我才想先回去自己一個人冷靜一下……讓我回去好好冷靜一會兒，留在你這邊我可能又會克制不住自己對你大吼大叫，我不想這樣。」

「我早就習慣你對我怒吼了，不差這一次。」瑞斗像撫順生氣的小貓一樣撫摸著哈利的頭，「我不能讓你回去，你的性子我還不瞭解嗎？回去後肯定是躲起來一個人胡思亂想再把自己罵了個幾千遍，我怎麼捨得讓你回去一個人傷心呢？」

「不要把我當成小孩子…！」哈利微慍地把瑞斗的手拿開，「呃…你怎麼那麼清楚？我是說……」

瑞斗勾起嘴角語調輕快的說：「別忘了你額頭上的疤痕可以讓我們彼此知道對方現在的情緒，哈利。每次你傷心難過的時候我都能略微感受到，你想讓我跟著你難過一整個週末嗎？嗯？」

「我才不會難過這麼久——不過你怎麼從來沒告訴過我我難過的時候你都能感受到？我以為只有情緒太激動的時候我們才會知道。」

「也不是每一次，當你真的很難過的時候我才能感覺到。」瑞斗在內心裡給自己一個微笑，單純的小貓總是很容易三兩下就被轉移焦點。「你絕對不會知道每一次我是多麼的辛苦才克制住自己不闖進霍格華茲去給你一個擁抱好好安慰你。」

果然如他所料地臉皮薄的黑髮男孩馬上紅了耳根。「呃…我……」

瑞斗微彎下身將額頭抵在哈利的額頭上，看著哈利因為這過近的距離而逐漸發紅的臉龐他輕笑了笑，「現在你還會傷心嗎？親愛的哈利？」

「…不會了。」他想他現在的臉一定變得十分通紅，臉頰上的熱度讓他不好意思的微微垂下眼，「對不起，我總是無法控制自己的脾氣還老是使性子，又愛吃醋…」

「不用對我道歉，哈利。」瑞斗溫和的說，「你生氣的樣子非常可愛，而且會吃醋的人不是只有你一個。」

哈利愣了一下，「…什麼？你是說你也會？我怎麼從來都不知道——」

「你當然不會知道，我一向很擅長隱藏自己的心思，你忘了嗎？」他輕聲說，「我不想被你知道也不想告訴你，事實上我為你吃醋的次數已經連我自己都記不清楚了。」

哈利的臉變得更紅了——前所未有地紅。「…你為什麼不告訴我？我還以為只有我會這麼愛吃醋。」

「因為我也一直以為只有我會這麼愛吃醋，我不想讓你覺得困擾。」

哈利終於勾起一抹微笑，最後忍不住變成露齒而笑。知道瑞斗也為他吃醋讓他感到十分開心，這是代表眼前這個男人也非常喜歡他吧？其實他一直覺得很不安，那個男人太擅於隱藏他自己，平時也不會說些肉麻話討好他只會一直捉弄他罷了。  
他總是看不透瑞斗到底在想什麼，雖然他一直對他很溫柔，凡事體貼他包容他處處讓著他，但是少了那些可以傳遞心意的話語還是讓他很擔心瑞斗到底是怎麼看待他的？  
現在看來一切只是他又在自尋煩惱，他怎麼到現在才想起瑞斗本來就不太能明白愛是怎麼樣的一種情感，既然不明白又怎麼會說出口。雖然他不會說一些表白的話，但是還是可以從言談之間和其他地方感受到瑞斗對他的心意。

「終於看到你笑了，」瑞斗在他的耳邊低語，「知道我也會吃醋讓你這麼高興？」

「當然很高興。」哈利發出低笑聲，「別說這個了，我們這兩天要做什麼？」

「你想做什麼我就陪你做什麼。」瑞斗牽起哈利的手並緊緊握住。

「我想想——」哈利也緊緊回握住瑞斗的手，「先陪我下巫師棋，然後再一起到活米村用午餐，下午我們可以在活米村逛逛。晚上你教我寫作業，石內卜這次出了三卷羊皮紙長的作業，我連第一個字都想不出來要寫什麼……」

「樂意奉陪。所以我們要先來下巫師棋？」

「嗯，這次我一定會贏你！」

「呵呵，那麼我拭目以待了。」  
  
  
  
  
End。


End file.
